The Underparty
The Underparty is a group of unfortunate individuals who were summoned by Him to assist in slaying the Elder Brain in the Underdark. They traverse the caverns with a sense of distrust, uncertain if they will ever see the light of the surface again. Members StarBie The martial artist of the group, StarBie is a very quiet and observant githerzerai, bent on going against the ideals of his community and enact vengeance on the mind flayers for all they have done to his people. A very skillful and cunning individual, he'd be more than happy to fight in the Underdark, if not for Him's own background and methods. Oesis Diety The insight of the group, Oesis is a detective who comes from several decades in the future. However, a large case of his ending with a strange encounter where the culprits hurdled him into the past. Hired by Him about a week after his arrival, he hopes to at least find some lead on how to make his way back to his time, on top of escaping the Underdark. Vivian Estrella The historian and enhancer of the group, Vivian was sold to a band of traveling bards at a very young age. While picking up on many forms of bardic magic and learning about many parts of the world, she was treated extremely horribly by her captors for the years she lived with them, and escaped from them the instance an opportunity had finally presented itself. Though it wasn't long until she was summoned by him and trapped in the Underdark. She now has in incredibly difficult time trusting anyone in the group, and is keeping herself secluded from them, hoping to make it back to the surface. Ser Jorgen Von Rhelk The tank of the group, Jorgen is a centaur knight who was raised in the chivalric traditions from a young age. After coming of age, Jorgen decided to leave his home and travel to distant lands in search of battle and adventure. Along the way, Jorgen was requested by Him to join the Underparty and was trapped in the Underdark. Now he brings his knightly training to the party and bombastically exclaims his search for adventure even in this dreary landscape. Farmer Gurk The muscle of the group, Gurk is a farmer from Winterbowl and adoptive father of Machi. After a failed harvest threatened his farm, Gurk was approached by Him and was offered a position in the Underparty to save the farm. Gurk was then trapped in the Underdark along with his adoptive son Machi, whom he is determined to protect no matter what. Machi The healer and naturalist of the group, Machi is the adoptive son of Gurk and a close subject of the Primal Spirits. Machi and his adoptive mother and spirit companion Mizuki accompanied Gurk to the mission presented by Him and was therefore brought into the Underdark with the rest of the Underparty, despite Him not originally intending for his presence. Now Machi intends to help his adoptive father survive while serving the Primal Spirits, believing they allowed him to come to the Underdark for a reason. Mizuki Machi's adoptive mother and spirit companion, Mizuki is not a traditional member of the Underparty, but nevertheless remains close to Machi intent on protecting him. Mizuki uses her primal magic in conjunction with Machi to heal and shield allies while making use of her incorporeal form for the Underparty's benefit. Celeste Alinet The magician of the group, Celeste was rescued by the Underparty from a dangerous situation and tagged along with them partway through their journey. A spunky and outgoing pixie, she ended up in the Underdark after embarking on adventure out of sheer boredom. While Him was disapproving of allowing her to join their mission, she's made it clear she wishes to help them out of their predicament while enjoying the excitement along the way. Trivia *By a semi-official vote on what the Underparty's name should be, War on Psych won by a poll. However, this has not been canonized.